If Your Lightning Lips Aren't Mine
by loseyournamekeepyourface
Summary: Song fic of Yeah Boy and Doll Face by Pierce The Veil. Zexion being greif stricken from a recent break up decided to take action. Zexion/Larxene, Axel/Larxene. M for language, and adult themes. No lemon.


_Were you honest when you said  
"I could never leave your bed"  
Wake me up and let me know you're alive_

Zexion sat on his bed, book in his hands, glasses on his nose and soft music playing. But he wasn't reading- oh no- he wasn't reading.

See today was the 31st of December, new year's eve. He looked to his left to his nightstand, there he saw things it hurt him to see. A broken hourglass, a picture frame turned down and a ring. The ring that caused his world to be over.

_And will you fall in love again  
Is the scent slowly spreading  
I've been answering machines all night_

He picked up his cellphone from his side. Pressed a number and it started to ring.

"Hey this is Larxene!"

"AND AXEL!"

"Shut it Axel, anyway I'm too busy to answer the phone so leave a message."

There was a beep and all our protagonist could utter was "Happy new year." Before he hung up.

_And are the doctors dancing in  
While the ambulances sing  
Another boy without a sharper knife_

Zexion stood up taking the hourglass and turning it over. He lifted the picture gazing at it with tears welling up in his eyes. There he saw a beautiful blonde girl, a red haired man and a weak blue haired boy. It was easy to tell that the red head was his best friend Axel and the blunette was himself. But what was the blonde? Friend? Lover? Ex? Cheater?

_The moment, that's where I  
Kill the conversation  
__Wrap this up  
With a knife that loves to feel  
How do you know how deep to go before it's real_

He walked into his bathroom, grabbing a razor from his cabinet and opening it. Had it been a few weeks ago he would have taken it to his wrist. But he was done with that.

He popped the back off of the picture frame and took the picture out. He looked at it for what felt like years then slowly and carefully he cut the hurt out of the picture. There he stood with a picture of himself, a large smile and nothing else.

_Take me home  
Can I even complicate your breathing  
I guess I'm just your average boy  
_

Zexion pocketed the ring and walked out of his bedroom with no expression. He walked down the stairs and out of his house, getting into his car and turning the engine on. He flipped his phone open.

"What the fuck do you want Zexion. Stop calling. _We're over."_

"You don't care do you?" He smiled, backing out of his driveway.

"For fuck's sake Zexion. I cheated on you. I'm sorry but I'm with Axel now. You need to get that through your self-pitying head."

"Where are you Larxene? Are you at Axel's? I have something for you two."

"Yeah we're at Axels'. Zexion please just leave us alone. I was a bitch I know but still."

"It's fine. Just a late Christmas gift."

"Alright."

_This is me  
__With a knife in the back  
And a grip on the grass  
It's cold and I don't want to be here_

_I guess I'm never comfortable or situational  
Are we losing or beginning  
To try a new life without you _

_The moment, that's where I  
Kill the conversation  
Wrap this up_

"Larxene?"

"What Zexion?" 

"Are you happy?"

There was nothing for a while until she broke the silence. "Yes."

"Alright. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay."

Zexion hung up, parking in the parking spot and taking out a shovel. He walked to a tree with a red heart spray painted onto it. He dug into the dirt, pulling out an old shoebox. He returned the dirt back into the hole and walking back to his car.

_With a lie that I'm enjoying every minute with myself  
And she could make hell feel just like home  
So I'm never leaving her alone_

Zexion got in the car, holding his package to his heart, eyes closed. He wasn't even sure what he was about to do but all he knew was that he had to do _something_. So after three calming breaths he put the keys in the ignition the car roaring to life. When he was dating Larxene he would always tell her that he wanted to be alone at least two nights a week. He told her that it was because he loved being alone. Little did he know that's when Larxene started seeing Axel behind his back. And he knew, he fucking knew, she was doing it. He was in hell and heaven at the same time.

As he neared the house of his former best friend his heart began to race. He pulled up to the driveway, turned off his car, got out and began the walk of shame. He knocked on the door three times.

_But if your lightning lips aren't mine  
Then I don't know the awkward stranger to my right  
But she's crying  
_

He looked into the window to see Axel kissing Larxene. _His Larxene. _Those lips that shot sparks of electricity through him were on his best friend. He gripped his parcel in his hand until his knuckles went white. Axel got up, and opened the door. "Hey buddy!" He smiled. Zexion wanted to kill him.

Actually that sounds like a wonderful idea.

He raised his little gift a M9 Semiautomatic Pistol. "Hello Axel."

"Whoa what the fuck Zexion!" The redhead backed up till he hit a wall.

"Larxene was my girl. You stole her from me. I don't even know you anymore." And with that Zexion pulled the trigger, the bullet went right through his skull blasting his brains out onto the walls.

"WHAT THE FUCK ZEXION!" Larxene screamed, running to Axel crying. "You're fucking insane."

"Larxene. You look beautiful." Zexion smiled hitting her in the head with his gun, knocking her out.

He dragged her unconscious body out to his car, put her in the back seat and tied her up.

_I only need one hand to drive  
When you're with me  
You are my getaway_

_Oh no  
And don't you ever feel alone  
And don't you wish you were home_

By the time they got onto the highway Larxene woke up and started writing around. Zexion took the gun from his passenger seat and aimed it at her while he drove. He didn't want her messing up the plan he was formulating in his head. As he sped down the highway he turned the radio on, a nice little song was playing and he whistled along with it. This is what he loved, driving with Larxene in his car happily and in love.

"Zexion _please _let me go." She cried.

"But I have a surprise for you darling. We haven't gone on a date in so long and I have a gift."

"Zexion just bring me home, Axel needs to go to the hospital."

"Axel doesn't need anything anymore." He said looking into the rear-view mirror.

_Cut the lust tonight  
Alright, alright tell me why my  
Little Mona Lisa told a lie  
_

"Zexion get over it, I fucked him and then broke up with you."

"Is lust all you even care about now?"

"I don't mean it like that."

"Liar." Zexion pulled over to the side of the road. "You fucking _liar._" He smacked her across the face. He got out of his car, walked around the back and pulled her out.

_Do you want me  
Do you want to let me know that you're okay _

_A diamond gold ring _

_Customized to cut your circulation  
_

"This is the last time Lar." Zexion got on one knee, pulling out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"For fucks sake Zexion _no_. You're sick and fucking twisted and I never even loved you." With that she spit in his face.

_But I couldn't let you go  
No, I never let you go my dear  
So keep talking cause I love to hear your voice  
Your voice again_

Zexion wiped the spit from his cheek and with a sigh stood up. "I'm so happy." He slipped the ring on to her finger with a smile. "I'll be the best husband." He picked her up and put her in the front seat. When he sat down in the front seat he smiled at her. "Ready for our honeymoon, darling?"

Tears ran down Larxene's face "Please Zexion stop this." He turned on the car, driving straight towards a cliff. "Zexion no, please anything but this!"

In a matter of seconds the car was airborne. "Goodbye my darling." Zexion smiled as the car fell into the water.

-fin-

AN: Hello! Thank you for reading my fic, this is the first fic on this page but not my first ever. I'd appreciate feedback, I haven't written in a while. :D


End file.
